Tricks and Treats
by Mitzia
Summary: Special nights call for special pleasures. It's Halloween, a perfect day for tricks and treats. Akihiko has a special outfit he wants Misaki to wear. Can he gather enough courage to wear it or not? Warning! PWP Yaoi Lemon!


"Usagi-san, I'm not wearing that."

Misaki stood in the living room of the large apartment, glaring at what his lover was holding. The man was holding a large bear costume.

"Aww, but its Halloween, Misaki. Just for one night, okay?" Akihiko begged. The man pouted slightly as he tried to win Misaki over.

"No and I mean it!" Misaki said. He walked over to the stairs and a long armed wrapped itself around his waist. "Knock it off, Usagi-san!" he yelled, slapping the hand away.

After realizing what he had done, Misaki turned around and saw Akihiko. He looked at little hurt but not from the slap. He was a little upset that the brunette didn't want to put on the costume. He had gotten it especially for him. Misaki loved Halloween - at least that's what he learned from his brother, Takahiro. It was a bit odd to the older man that he didn't want to dress-up.

Misaki thought he had hurt the man again. Akihiko was very sensitive if you were close enough to him. Time and time again, Misaki's shy personality caused some disputes in their relationship. For example, he only confessed to his lover once in the four years they've been together. Akihiko is more sensitive about this than any other thing in the world. Misaki always tried to show his love for the man in other ways, but didn't know how exactly.

Maybe wearing the bear costume could be a way.

Misaki swiftly yanked the costume out of the man's hands and ran up the stairs. He slammed the door to his bedroom behind him, leaving the rabbit in the living room confused.

Akihiko blinked a few times to comprehend the situation before smirking. "That was easier than I thought," he said under his breath.

The door slowly opened and emerald eyes peered out. The coast was clear, or so he thought. Misaki opened the door wide and stepped out, only to see his lover standing behind the door.

"Wow. That looks better than I thought," Akihiko said, staring at the costume.

The costume wasn't what Misaki was expecting to wear. From the way Akihiko was holding it earlier, he thought it was a folded suit. It was actually a mini dress for a teenage girl. Misaki wasn't the tallest teen in the world, so the dress was looser than he thought. The dress was plain brown from the waist to the sleeves. The cuffs and skirt was furry and a mixture of brown and white. The dress had a furry hood with small bear ears on top. Misaki had furry leg warmers on his skinny legs.

"What the hell is this?!" Misaki yelled, motioning towards the outfit.

"That's a Misaki bear, the cutest bear in the entire world," Akihiko said.

"Shut up old man! I'm not wearing this!" Misaki yelled. He turned to walk back in and change when the doorbell rang.

"Trick or treat!" they heard kids yell. Akihiko smirked and dragged Misaki down the stairs. He handed him a pumpkin shaped bowl filled with candy. He pushed Misaki towards the door and he reluctantly opened it.

Outside, there were three kids, two girls and one boy. The girls were dressed as glittery pink fairies and the boy was in a ninja costume. "Trick or treat!" they repeated. Misaki held out the bowl to them and they each took a freakishly large candy bar. "Thank you!" they said before leaving.

Misaki sighed and closed the door. "So this is what it's like to give out the candy," he mumbled. He was about to walk up the stairs to get changed but was stopped yet again by the arms of his lover.

"What are you doing?" Misaki asked.

"Cuddling with my favorite teddy bear," Akihiko whispered into the boy's ear. Misaki tried to push away, but Akihiko was one step ahead of him. He grabbed his hips and spun him around so they were facing each other.

Akihiko bent down and hastily kissed his lips. He thrust his tongue into the boy's mouth. It ran along his tongue over and over again as if it were dancing on a stage. Misaki moaned into the other's mouth. Akihiko was touching every pleasurable spot in the boy's small mouth.

Usami pulled back and looked into Misaki's wide emerald eyes. "Don't Usagi-san. The kids might hear us," Misaki said. Akihiko smirked and quickly put the candy outside the door.

"Now they won't interrupt."

Akihiko pulled Misaki upstairs to his bedroom. He practically threw him on the king sized bed and got on top of his prey.

The perverted rabbit stole another kiss from the bear. This kiss was shorter and he made a small trail of kisses from his mouth to his cheeks and down to his neck. He sucked the soft skin as he kissed his lover's neck.

"A-ah."

Soft moans escaped from Misaki's lips as he was being pleasured.

Akihiko's hands pulled the dress down, revealing two perky nubs. He slowly rubbed them in a circular motions with his thumbs as he place yet another kiss on the bear's lips. The rabbit removed one of his hands and replaced it with his mouth, sucking the nipple and massaging the other one. His free hand traveled to the skirt part of the dress.

"Misaki, why aren't you wearing any underwear?"

Akihiko felt Misaki's crying cock instead of the bulge he was expecting. He never thought Misaki would be one to go commando, even for a second.

"I-Idiot! It would have shown! This dress is too small, even for me!" Misaki yelled in embarrassment. Akihiko smirked at his remark and slid the dress over Misaki's head. Now he could see his lover in all his naked glory.

"A-ah!"

Akihiko grabbed Misaki's dick and rubbed it up and down at an even pace. He used his other hand to massage one of his erect nipples and gently bit the other.

"N-not at the –ah, same time," Misaki pleaded. The pleasure he was receiving was just too much for him to bear.

Akihiko quickened his pace down below and stopped massaging his chest. As he quickly ran his hand along the boy's shaft, he changed his position so he was facing his dick. He leaned down and took it into his mouth.

"A-a-ah!"

The perverted rabbit bobbed his head and cleaned the manhood of its running juices with his tongue. Once the underside was cleaned, he took it out of his mouth and licked the other side. He used his skilled hand to collect some pre-cum that he missed and coated his fingers with it.

He could feel the dick throbbing in his mouth and knew Misaki was close to the edge. He thrust a slick finger into Misaki's ass, preparing it for what was to come. This sent electrifying sparks down his spine. As the rabbit curled his finger slightly, hitting his sweet spot, Misaki cried out and came all over his chest. He couldn't take anymore pleasure.

Akihiko smirked as he thrust another finger inside, scissoring the walls. Misaki could feel himself get wider and it stung a little, but his powerful orgasm moments before made it near impossible to feel.

He pulled out his fingers and swiftly took off his pants and boxers, throwing them on the floor behind them and positioning himself at Misaki's entrance.

With one hard thrust of his hips, Akihiko was all the way inside Misaki. The tight wall of muscles clutched Usami's dick, slowly adjusting to his size. He moved in and out at an even pace, being hugged by the hot cavern of his partner.

"A-ah! Ah!"

Misaki felt like he was going to die of pleasure. The author hit all of his sweet spots with each powerful thrust. He slowly bucked his hips when Akihiko pushed in, making the impact that much more pleasurable for the both of them.

"You seem so willing tonight, little cub," Akihiko snickered. Misaki's face became red and he turned his head to the side. The author took the opportunity to suck on the boy's neck, making an undeniably bright red mark.

The room was filled with skin slapping against skin, pants and moans, and a bed creaking against the floor boards. The smell of sex, cum, and sweat was being inhaled sharply by the duo.

"Usagi-sa-ahn! I'm gonna-ah!"

Misaki was closer to his second orgasm and Akihiko was close as well. The older man was throbbing inside his lover. His dick was being squeezed as Misaki came on both of their chests. The tight muscles nearly milked the life out of him as he came shortly after.

Akihiko pulled out and lay next to his lover, placing a sweet kiss on his lips. "Happy Halloween, Misaki," he whispered.

"Happy Halloween, Usagi-san," Misaki said before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**This feels so rushed. -_- Oh well! I just love writing lemons for these two! I've noticed in the other two that Misaki takes initiative, so I tried to have Usagi-san do it this time. :P I hope you like it!**


End file.
